


Sugar and Spice

by Avana



Series: 12KCXMAS [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom!Klaus, Edging, F/M, Sex Toys, Sub!Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/Avana
Summary: Step 1: Spice SantaKlaus enjoys Caroline's sharp tongue. Caroline usually does too, when it's not getting her into trouble anyway...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumbr: [ Sunshineandfangs](https://sunshineandfangs.tumblr.com/)

Caroline snapped her mouth shut with a sharp click of her teeth, regretting the words she let fly as soon as they escaped her lips. They were meant to be provocative and cruel and Klaus hadn’t done anything to deserve it.

She watched him warily, wondering if an apology would be sufficient.

“Klaus, I-”

Her words cut off as he appeared in front of her, his thumb gently caressing the swell of her lips. With a shift of his hand, he grasped the back of her neck, the pressure a firm reminder.

“I know you’re stressed, Caroline. So I am going to give you the chance to apologize properly. Do you understand?”

The first stirrings of arousal competed with regret in the coil of her belly, and she lowered her eyes.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good girl.”

A tiny shiver ran down her spine, one he noticed judging by the slight tightening of his hand.

“It’s a shame,” he continued, “I had delightful plans to help you relax today. And now, I have to adjust them.”

“I’m sorry, Master.”

“I know you are,” he said with a parting stroke of his thumb along her jaw, as he retreated a few steps. “Now, strip.”

Caroline was quick to obey, her hands flying to the hem of her shirt.

“Slowly,” he commanded with a heated glance, even as he turned to retrieve something from the closet. “I had wanted to peel you out of your clothes layer by layer, but I don’t think you’ve re-earned that privilege. Shall I narrate for you?”

The question was largely rhetorical, though she replied dutifully. Biting her lip, Caroline rolled the edge of her shirt in her fingers, wondering what delicious torment he had in store for her.

“Your shirt would have gone first, my fingers stroking the soft skin of your sides.” She obeyed, pulling the fabric off, almost feeling a phantom touch of his hands, though he still stood across the room.

“I would have played with those lovely breasts of yours, sweetheart. Rolled my thumbs across your nipples. You enjoy the roughness of the lace, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” she breathed as she pinched and pulled at her nipples. Wet heat already pooling between her legs.

He finally emerged from the closet, box in hand, eyes glinting with wolf-gold as he watched her play.

“Now, as much as I enjoy your delightful choices in lingerie, it would have been the next piece to go.”

Her bra fell in a flutter of fabric.

“I’m afraid there’s no substitute for my mouth on your breasts. Would you have liked that, pet?”

She nodded eagerly, “Yes, Master.”

“I suppose you could re-earn such a gift. And seeing as it was your tongue that got you in trouble, it’s only fair that it gets you out of it, hm?”

Setting the box aside, he perched on the edge of the bed, his own arousal obvious as he gesture for her to come to him.

“On your knees, Caroline. Your palms stay on the floor.”

She swallowed as she crawled to him, breasts swaying as she moved. Soon settling between his legs, she nuzzled against his erection and peered up at him from beneath her lashes.

Twisting his fingers in her hair, the slight pull was all the signal she needed. It was a bit of a challenge to pop the button of his jeans with her teeth, but she managed. The zipper far easier to grasp.

“Tongue only,” he reminded her as his cock sprung free.

She swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting the pre-cum that was already leaking from it, before tracing the vein from tip to base. A tug on her hair guided her back to the head of his cock, and she dutifully obeyed. Varying from kittenish little flicks to long indulgent glides.

“Such an eager little whore. Licking her Master’s cock in the hopes of a reward.”

Caroline moaned in reply, her tongue still busy, the words sending another pulse of arousal to her core.

“Good pet,” he cooed, patting his thigh and pulling her head upward.

Her eyes lit up with anticipation as she scrambled into his lap. He let out an amused chuckle and lowered his head to her breasts.

“ _My_ pet,” he uttered as he gave her a sharp nip, soothing the sting of his teeth with his tongue. Caroline pressed closer, as he tortured one nipple with his talented mouth and then the other. Panting and jerking in his arms, a hazy portion of her mind wondered if he was about to get her off with nipple play alone.

A chastising slap on her ass, jolted her from her thoughts, even as it pushed her dangerously close to an orgasm.

“None of that, my little slut. You haven’t earned that yet.”

In a blur of speed, Caroline found herself sprawled on the sheets beneath him. He smirked down at her as he gathered her wrists in his hand, securing them to the headboard with a set of spelled cuffs. So distracted, she hadn’t even seen him grab them.

Leaning down farther, he pressed a quick possessive kiss to her lips before following the line of her jaw to the sensitive spot behind her ear. She jolted with a moan as he sucked on it before he continued his journey down her neck, between her breasts and along her sternum. A brief swirl of his tongue in her belly button sent her stomach twitching at the tease, but he didn’t linger dipping lower to the top of her pants.

He looked up at her with a wicked expression.

“Naughty girl, you’ve soaked through your jeans.”

Caroline blushed a bit as she squirmed. It was true. She was soaking despite the fact he hadn’t really touched her much.

Unlike her top, he made quick work of her jeans and panties, chucking them along with her shoes somewhere behind him. Unable to resist, he leaned in, nose just hovering above her clit as he inhaled. A growl rumbling up from his chest. Wound tighter than a coil, Caroline bucked her hips hopefully upward, but he pulled away in an instant.

She whined, and he just tutted at her.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m afraid you won’t get your release for sometime.”

Sitting back on his heels, he ran his fingers along her upper thighs before gripping them and spreading her legs wide. His hands moved tauntingly closer to her core before slithering down to her ankles and tethering them to the posts on the foot-board.

Caroline groaned in dismay.

“All this tension, pet. All this anxiety you’ve kept bottled close until you couldn’t hold it back. You’re going to take it all and focus every drop of your attention on _not coming_.”

His eyes bored into hers, but there was no tell-tale dilation of compulsion. Her own widened, wondering if she could truly hold back.

“Master,” she pleaded.

He hushed her. “It won’t be more than you can endure, my Caroline. Do you trust me?”

Caroline softened, “Always, Master.”

“Good girl,” he praised moving upward to press a surprisingly gentle kiss on her lips. Ending the indulgent exchange, he peered down at her, hands cupping her face.

“Safeword?”

“Hummingbird, Master,” she uttered near purring as she pressed her cheek closer to his hands.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Master.”

The affectionate blue of his eyes flashed back to gold, and that was the last thing she saw as he slipped a blindfold over her eyes.

* * *

Caroline writhed in her bonds, unsure how much time had passed. Thoughts slipped away from her as the toy continued to vibrate within her. It pushed her right to the precipice of release before backing off again. A constant swelling wave that no matter how close it came never crested.

At first she had endured, moaning and whimpering, but determined to hold steady. As time slipped away, she started to tease him, hoping he would give in and grant her release. That hope soon faded into a litany of ‘Please, Master’ and then a broken chant of slurred ‘pleaseplease _please_.’ Eventually even that gave way to incomprehensible garbles as she had to focus every ounce of her being on obeying his order.

* * *

Something in the air shifted, and a part of her registered that Klaus had moved closer. The bed dipped as he moved onto it, and after a moment the constant buzzing ceased. Her pants were loud in the new silence, her body trembling. When the harness was unbuckled the toy slipped from her with barely a tug, slick with hours of arousal.

“Come,” he ordered, as his lips drew her clit into his mouth.

Caroline screamed, exploding into an orgasm. It was like being struck by lightning, sudden with sensation everywhere. Caroline felt herself pull apart into a million pieces before each crashed together again only to be shattered anew.

She must have blacked out, for when she came to she was curled against Klaus’ chest. He had changed into drawstring pants, and the feeling of his skin against hers was grounding. As was the hand that gently ran up and down her spine.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” He questioned quietly, his hand still stroking her back in the same soothing, grounding motion.

“Exhausted,” she whispered, voice cracking a bit, her mouth dry and tongue clumsy. “But better.”

She twitched just enough to peer up at him and offer a tired smile.

“Thank you, Klaus.”

“You’re welcome. I will always be here when you need me.” He pressed a kiss to her brow and pulled her a bit closer, nudging her head toward his neck. “Now, drink, my love, and rest.”

Caroline hummed, energy slipping away again as she bit into his neck and took a few long pulls of his decadent blood. She licked at the last trails of it as the wound closed, and let herself be pulled into a doze. Content and relaxed as Klaus presence enveloped her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline floated, held suspended with intricate ties. Klaus’ eclectic knowledge of kink no longer surprised her, so when he had pulled out silk rope and an intimate understanding of shibari that morning all she had felt was anticipation.
> 
> And she should have known better, but she hadn’t realized how badly he could torment her with anticipation alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: BDSM, rope bondage, suspension, brief appearance of a crop, more edging (again), dirty talk, NSFW

“Caroline, love,” Klaus cooed in her ear.

She just grumbled in return, trying to push him away as she burrowed further into the covers.

He reached a hand down to firmly grasp her chin, tilting her head back at a slightly awkward angle. Squinting her eyes open, Caroline open her mouth to protest only to still at the expression on his face. Eyes dark and hungry, with the beginning of a golden ring around his pupil. She swallowed, throat suddenly very dry.

“I see I have your attention now, love,” he said softly, a hint of gravel in his tone.

His fingers trailed across the line of her jaw as he pulled his hand away, her skin left tingling in their wake. Shifting, Caroline maneuvered the rest of her body into a more comfortable position, keeping her eyes locked with his.

He smirked. “Good girl.”

Despite the fact that he hadn’t done anything, just those words alone sent a bolt of arousal to her core, the praise and its numerous associations rapidly warming her blood.

Streaks of gold spread across his iris as she watched him take a deep breath, no doubt smelling the first stirrings of her arousal.

He hummed. “I have something new planned for today, Caroline, for the _entirety_ of today. Would you like that, spending your day pleasing your Master?”

It was her out, if she didn’t feel ready or wanted an explanation before jumping in, but the spontaneity and uncertainty no longer bothered her. She trusted Klaus. He could read her every tell, knew her deeply and intimately. He would make it good. _Very good._

She licked her lips, eyes half-lidded.

“Yes, Master,” she purred.

She watched as his pupil dilated, eyes now glowing gold.

“Come here,” he rumbled as he rose from the bed stepping back to stand at its foot.

She obeyed, pushing the covers back and crawling toward him, making sure her hips swayed just a bit more than necessary. She could feel his gaze scorching across her skin, tracing a hot line down the curve of her spine to the round globes of her ass. Soon she settled on her knees before him, his eyes flicking down, absorbing the sight of her clearly erect nipples where they pressed against the sheer fabric of her nightgown.

His gaze returned to her eyes as he cupped the side of her face, feathering his thumb across her cheekbone. She leaned into his touch, nuzzling against his palm.

“Today is about anticipation, love.” As he spoke, he reached his other hand into his pocket, pulling out a black cotton blindfold.

Obediently she leaned forward, letting her eyes flutter shut as he secured it over them. Like many of the things he brought into the bedroom, the blindfold was spelled. It wouldn’t come loose unless one of them purposefully untied it nor would it allow even a trace of light through.

Her Master knew her well. The effect immediate. As soon as her vision was gone, her mind rushed to focus the rest of her enhanced senses. His scent. The heat of him. The slow beat of his undead heart. Even an intuition for his sheer presence, an awareness that had been increasing as the decades slipped by.

She shivered as his hands traced down her arms to her hands, wrapping them in his and gently pulling her from the bed, stroking a thumb across her knuckles. They moved forward a few paces, before he released her, slipping behind her in an instant.

He didn’t say anything nor did he touch her, though he was so close she could easily feel his warmth against her back.

“Do not move,” he whispered against the shell of her ear.

Then, he was gone. A breeze rushing across her skin.

Caroline stood still as a statue, focusing on each of the unnecessary breaths she took in. She couldn’t sense where he was, and though he was far older and quite capable of hiding his presence from her, she had a feeling he had left the room, gone to retrieve something and purposefully taking his time. He had said today was about anticipation, after all.

Even with that in mind, Klaus took far longer to return than she expected. Her legs would have surely felt the strain of standing in one place had she been human. But between one moment and the next, he was suddenly behind her once more.

“Such an obedient pet,” he murmured, brushing her hair aside to lay a kiss on the sensitive skin of her neck. Her toes flexed in the carpet, but she made no other motion.

Again she felt his hands on her arms, sliding upward to her shoulders, achingly slowly. His fingers toyed with the tiny straps of her nightie, hooking one under each bit of fabric and pulling them down just as slowly. He was very precise, only the barest tickle of the straps touching her skin as he moved. Cool air tightened her already pebbled nipples as the dress pooled at her feet.

The full press of his hand against her hip startled her after such fleeting, careful touches.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered, thumb teasing the skin across her hip bone. “Good girl.”

His hand slid down her side to dip between her now parted thighs. Her body already flushed and wet. He was very careful not to actually touch anything sensitive, save to trace one lone fingertip down the seam of her, collecting the obvious trace of her arousal. She heard him pop the finger into his mouth, the light moan he let out as he tasted her.

“You’re delicious, sweetheart.”

Caroline squirmed. “Please, Master.”

He just chucked. “Please what, Caroline? Do you want me to curl my fingers into the hot clamp of you, roll your clit with my thumb until you fall apart so marvelously in my arms?”

She moaned at the picture he painted in her mind, her core aching for his absent touch.

“Yes, Master!”

“My poor wanton pet. I’m afraid that’s not on the agenda at the moment.”

Caroline groaned in frustration, having forgotten today’s plan amidst all his teasing.

“Tell me, love, are you familiar with the concept of Shibari? Kinbaku if we’re being technical.”

She was, in passing, having never tried it herself.

“I believe so, Master.”

“And does the idea arouse you, sweetheart? Being bound so beautifully, blind, completely at my mercy?”

Her breath hitched, “Yes, Master.”

“And suspension?” He continued, running a finger along the underside of her breast. “Positioned exactly as I please. Ungrounded. Only able to take whatever I give to you.”

Caroline barely resisted rubbing her thighs together to soothe her now raging arousal, her legs still spread at his command.

“Y-yes, Master.”

“How fortunate for you then. That _is_ on the agenda.”

The first pass of silk rope against her skin was just as arousing as every one that followed. And there were many, Klaus utterly methodical as he wove an intricate matrix of ties. From her bound forearms at her back to the lattice framing her stomach and breasts, Klaus didn’t miss a chance to tease her. Narrating each decision, the reasoning behind every choice. 

His cruelest taunt though was the double knotted length of rope he ran between her legs. He explained how pulled taut it would rest against her clit and entrance, using part of her weight to massage her as she hanged in suspension. But instead of taut he let the string dangle, and she could feel the knots brush the skin just above her knee.

* * *

Caroline was breathing heavily by the time she was finally raised into the air, arousal dripping down her thighs.

“My little slut, I’ve barely touched you. Perhaps, you need some time to cool down?”

That was an obvious lie, as though Klaus stepped away, the coil in her belly hardly dissipated.

And it wasn’t intended to. Her Master would come and go, switching between leaving her with just the embrace of his ties, or building her up with various teasing. Each time he came and went he would inch the rope between her thighs a fraction higher.

* * *

“Do you like this, pet?” He asked tugging at her nipple.

“Y-yes, Mast-ter.”

“Perhaps next time I’ll add some pretty clamps. Would you like that, to be decorated like a whore for my pleasure?”

* * *

“Naughty pet, dripping on my floor.”

Caroline felt the leather tongue of a crop stoke up and down the curve of her ass cheek.

“A set of ten should suffice as punishment. You will count them for me, love, and thank me for each.”

The leather pulled away and Caroline shook in her bindings as she awaited the blows, already knowing it wouldn’t be enough to do anything more than continue to taunt her.

The crop struck with a whistle of air, a burning pain blooming.

“One! Thank you, Master.”

Another blow, a perfect mirror to the first, striking the exact opposite side.

“Two! Thank you, Master.”

Klaus continued placing very exact strikes, painting a design of crisscrossing lines on each cheek, five on either side. When he had finished he rubbed his hand against the marks, feeling the heat of them.

“Sometimes I wish these would linger the way a human’s would. The evidence of who you belong to painted across your skin.”

* * *

Sometimes he would just stand behind her, let her feel his presence for several long moments before departing, pointedly adjusting the knotted rope.

* * *

Caroline didn’t know how many times Klaus had come and gone, long having lost track, but she could feel the rope brushing the top of her inner thighs. Yet when Klaus reappeared, tightening it the last fraction, it was not a relief.

The rope was secured, the knots pressing against her as promised, and Caroline moaned at the sensation, trying to rock against them from her still suspended position, only to be thwarted.

“Tsk. Tsk. None of that pet, if you cannot be still I will remove it again, and we shall start from the beginning.”

Caroline forcibly stilled her hips, dismayed by the idea of experiencing a second round of that agonizingly slow climb.

“Good girl.”

* * *

Klaus let the arousal consume her. The tease of only just being touched where she had wanted him all day. Her frustration melted into a haze. Only she and the sensation existed.

* * *

“You’ve been so good for me today, Caroline.”

The words pulled her from the near mindless place she had been floating. She felt Klaus step behind her once more, the rope loosened until it again dangled against her knee. 

Her body was confused, did she want to sigh in relief or protest its removal?

But it seemed anticipation would be ending, as she feet the hard line of his cock settle where the rope had been.

“Master,” she whispered half plea and half moan.

“Shh, sweetheart,” he soothed petting her side. Feeling her settle, he continued, “Now, listen closely, love. You have my permission to come once my cock is fully buried inside you. Not a moment sooner, do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” she stuttered out.

For a few moments he held himself there, letting the evidence of her arousal generously coat his cock. He shifted and she felt his arms wrap around her, one braced across her stomach while the other moved higher to let his hand cup her breast. She moaned even as she made sure to hold still in his embrace, feeling the tip of his cock now nudging at her entrance.

Without warning he suddenly plunged forward, fully sheathing himself. The slight burn of the sudden stretch only combined with the pleasure, a pinch of her clit and nipple just enough additional sensation to send her over the edge she had been balanced on all day.

She shuddered in his arms, her orgasm prolonged as he rolled his hips making shallow thrusts and reveling in her tight, wet heat. Her walls quivering against his cock.

The slow build must have pushed Klaus close to the edge too, as he allowed himself to finish not long after. The heat of his release rushing through her core.

* * *

Later, cradled and sated, tucked into Klaus’ arms as they laid in bed together, Caroline made sure to mumble one thing as she drifted into sleep.

“We should definitely do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Please, note that smut is light-years out of my comfort zone in terms of writing it. The most I’ve ever done is a quick RP exchange with a friend of mine in a different fandom. I basically went with some of the things I’ve enjoyed reading before. So shrugs I hope you like it. On that note, I’m not even in the realm of being an expert on BDSM either so yeah.


End file.
